Two is Better than One
by Mya Uzo
Summary: Xander had a little known weakness fortunately for him he was put into a situation where it would become a very very good thing. slash
1. Chapter 1

This will be a quick story, probably just a few chapters. There isn't much of a plot to be seen.

I do not own buffy the vampire slayer or the carpathain series

Chapter 1

Have you ever had one of those good long stretches? Like when you've been sitting down forever or just waking up and then your whole body decides to participate? Toes curl, arms stretch, back bends in such an awkward position that it seems like you've been taking advanced yoga classes? Yeah. Xander just had one of those perfect, perfect stretches.

Unfortunately, his stretch was so wild, so out of control that he kind of knocked down one of Giles crystal figurines. In any other place it wouldn't be a problem, but here at the magic shop…yeah it was a problem. That nice long, oh so wonderful stretch had tons of consequences attached to it. If Xander had known he would have just yawned and been done with it, but nope. He didn't know and it wasn't okay.

So here he was staring at the shattered glass figurine in absolute horror. White smoke poured from it, covering the whole shop. He couldn't see it was like looking outside into a dense fog. He stretched his arm out and hit something…something that was most definitely not there before because he was quite sure that a table full of books was there before. He hesitated and poked the something. It moved. Xander took a step back and walked into another something. It moved.

Xander squeaked as he was pushed in between both of the somethings. Two very hard, warm and breathing somethings. He was trapped.

And he still couldn't see.

"Uhhh…"

And apparently he couldn't talk. That was not what he had meant to say. He was trying to say something more wordy. Probably something along the lines of 'hi', 'can you please move?' or his favorite 'are you going to eat me?'

Well, the two somethings that he was sure were somebodies pressed forward and his eyes widened when a pair of arms was wrapped around him and warm lips kissed his neck.

"Hey! What are you-"warm and impossibly soft lips pressed against his. Xander was ashamed to admit that he was manhandled by two very touchy and possibly horny beings. He was pushed forward into the lap of the guy with really soft lips and a talented tongue. Hot hands gripped his hips and suddenly the other grabby guy was gone.

Xander regained a bit of himself and pulled back gasping.

"Okay, this has gone on far enough. No more touching of the Xander. Especially naughty touching, naughty touching is of the bad. So maybe you can let me down and we can talk for a bit and GAH!"

Holy Hanna where did that hand come from? He groaned and shifted helplessly in the lap of mysterious guy number one as mysterious guy number two palmed his cock. Mysterious guy number one kissed him again and he whimpered into his mouth.

Xander lost himself to their touch gasping and moaning, pushing against the hand on his cock and doing the tongue tango. It was quite nice; he didn't know why he was fighting it earlier. He didn't really care that he couldn't see, the need had passed.

He ran his hands up the chest of whoevers lap he was sitting in and stroked his muscles appreciatively. Xander had known that he had liked guys; he just didn't think that he would ever get with a guy. He already had a bad track record with girls so why start a new record for the male gender? Maybe he had been stupid though because this was kind of fun and they definitely knew what he liked.

As if reading his thought the unidentified male behind him began to suck on his neck. Oh yeah. That was nice definitely of the good.

Maybe he could name them, well he was sure that they already had names, but it wouldn't hurt. Okay, how about naming the guy whose lap he was sitting in Mr. Naughty Tongue and the guy behind him Mr. Grabby Hands. Nah, those names sucked. Speaking of sucking…where had Mr. Naughty Tongue learned how to do _that_.

Mr. Grabby Hands slipped his very grabby hands into Xander's pants wrapping it around his oh so very hard and straining cock.

Oh wow.

Wow.

Um…uh…ohh.

Oh. Oh yeah. Xander could get used to this. Maybe they needed to stay? Xander was sure that they just came out of the crystal he broke and Giles was always telling him to take responsibility for his actions. He was just trying to be responsible guy. Yup. Totally. It had nothing to do with the hand down his pants and the tongue in his mouth. Nope, not at all.

Xander groaned into the mouth of Mr. Naughty Tongue guy when he felt the scrape of fangs against his neck.

Whoa. Hold up there. Fangs? Like _fangs_ fangs? This couldn't be good.

He broke the kiss.

"Hey buddy! There will be no snacking of the Xander."

He heard a deep chuckle against his neck and shivered. This was so not fair. Exactly how many creatures had fangs and were warm and were very eager to play naughty touching with Xander? Apparently, a lot of them. Xander was actually upset, like really really upset. He thought he had found something he could enjoy here, but it turns out he was just another potential nummy snack.

Xander wanted to curl up with a few sad country music CDs and a tub of triple chocolate chunk ice cream. He probably would do that later, but now he needed to concentrate on not being eaten.

"Listen guys, as fun as this is I don't want to be your next meal. So can you let me up and go find somebody else to eat? Or you know just go away altogether?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Said Mr. Naughty Tongue guy who probably by complete coincidence had a very strange accent.

"well, why not?" Xander asked annoyed he squirmed and tried to get out of the lap of the male, but the hands on his hips tightened and he heard the male hiss.

Mr. Grabby Hands chuckled again and it should not be so freaking hot because Xander so did not want to die and be aroused at the same time. There had to be some kind of rule against stuff like that.

"You are our lifemate." Same strange accent and almost same voice, just kind of deeper.

"Riigght…and what the heck is a lifemate?" Xander squirmed again and the male below him moaned and bucked up pressing his cock up against Xander.

Yeah, maybe the squirming was a bad idea on Xander's part. How was he supposed to know that he would get that sort of reaction…okay maybe he didn't think that through.

"You are the light to our darkness. The other half of our soul."

"Huh. Okay…what are you?" Xander made sure not to squirm he wished he could see now, he wanted to see if they were speaking the truth.

"We are Carpathian." They both said in unison.

That should not have been hot either. Suddenly Xander had a very very bad feeling. If they were what Xander thought they were then he was screwed.

"I want to see." He said.

Seconds later the air cleared and they were on a couch in Giles shop. Xander looked at the Carpathian male whose lap he was sitting on. He was taller than Xander and broad shoulder, pale skin and dark brown hair almost black. He was very handsome and had the prettiest blue eyes Xander had ever seen. He turned to look at the male behind him and barely held in a whimper as he took in his identical features.

Oh god. He knew it.

Twins.

Fucking twins.

Xander was doomed.

Twin smirks crossed his new mates-to-be faces and he had the feeling that they could sense his lust skyrocket. He was being kissed an inch from his life before he realized one of them had moved.

It only took a few more minutes of serious kissage and groping before Xander's thoughts slipped back into an earlier thought process. Maybe he really _should_ start taking responsibility for his actions.

AN. Lol I didn't mean to start another story. This was supposed to be a oneshot. Anyways, more things will be explained next chapter concerning xander and his new Carpathian mates. I actually have to explain tons of stuff…joy.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own buffy the vampire slayer or the Carpathian series

Chapter 2

"Good Lord what's going on in here?"

Xander yelped and fell out mystery twin number one's lap. Thankfully, mystery twin number two was a gentleman and caught him before he could hit the floor. Hitting the floor would have been a very bad thing and led to pain and ouchies. Pain was of the bad.

"Uh. You see- I...uh." Xander stuttered as he tried to explain to Giles exactly what was going on. Then again he really wasn't sure what was going on either. He just knew that he was in the lap of some very hot twins after breaking the…oh.

He coughed.

"Well, it kind of happened like this. I was sitting down researching the demon of the week like any good Scooby and I kind of er…broke something? It was an accident I swear! I just yawned and stretched a bit and my hand sort of knocked over some kind of crystal thingamabob. Next thing I know these two appear."

"And you decided that it was a good idea to kiss them?" Giles asked skeptically still eyeing the two humanoid gentlemen. He really hoped they weren't demons. Xander always seemed to attract the unsavory and not so human type.

"That was actually their idea. They were persuasive to I went along with it." Xander grinned at Giles as the man took off his glasses and began cleaning them.

Xander shifted in the lap of twin #2 facing him.

"I think you're going to need to tell us names and species or Giles is going to have a fit. Those glasses have been through a lot and I'm not sure if they can take much more. He might pop out a lens or something."

Mr. Grabby Hands smirked at him.

"We have told you. We are Carpathian."

And here we are treated to the sound of Giles dropping his glasses. Xander winced in sympathy when they cracked as they hit the floor at the wrong angle.

"Uh, Giles?"

No answer.

"He seems to be speechless." Said Mr. Naughty Tongue. He eyed the British male in amusement.

"Well I'm not. I'm kind of confused. Exactly what are Carpathians and why were you stuck in the crystal?" Xander asked.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to be so close to them. They had said he was their lifemate, whatever that meant, but that could mean something weird or hazardous to Xander's health. They could probably use him for some sort of inhuman sacrifice to bring their god into existence or eat him. They hadn't told him if they would eat him when he had asked earlier and he was sure that Mr. Naughty Tongue guy had fangs even though Xander couldn't really feel them when they were kissing. Maybe they were retractable like some snakes? Were they snake demons? Oh god! Wasn't the mayor enough? He didn't need to deal with psychopath snakes that wanted to sacrifice him to live forever. Maybe that was a lifemate, gah; they wanted to use him for eternal life! He didn't want to die; he was only twenty way too young to die. Hell, he hadn't been to Vegas yet!

"-der. –ander. Xander!"

Xander jumped and looked at Giles who seemed to have miraculously recovered from his shocked silent state.

"Huh?" Xander exited his minipanic attack.

"We were about to explain how we came to be into the crystal." Mr. Naughty tongue guy said. Huh, Mr. Naughty Tongue was getting to be a mouthful to say. Ha. Mouthful. Xander tried to pull his thoughts out of the gutter and pay attention.

"Right. Paying attention now."

Mr. Grabby Hands raised his eyebrow which Xander staunchly ignored.

"We were once called Fire and Earth," Mr. Naughty Tongue said, "I am Earth, but the current name I have taken for my own is Kaj-"

"Why Kaj?" Xander asked.

"It means earth in Greek." Giles explained before he motioned for Kaj to go on.

"My brother has taken the name Nuri, which is Arabic for fire," Kaj explained, "9 centuries ago we were betrayed by a dark priestess and sealed into the crystal. We have been aware the entire time. The crystal was supposed to be unbreakable, but thankfully Xander was able to disprove that."

"What do you mean?" Giles asked.

Kaj and Nuri exchanged looks.

"Xander is what the ancient magic users called a disruptor. Magic does not go right around him because he is a chosen one of Janus who is best known as the God of Chaos. He was able to interrupt the flow of magic which allowed the crystal to be destroyed." Kaj said.

Nuri pulled Xander back into his lap and hugged him.

"Xander is our lifemate and if he had not been a chosen of Janus I am afraid that we would never have been able to claim him. We…we had decided years ago that we would go into the sun if we had been freed and outlived him." Nuri nuzzled Xander's neck. Xander blushed.

"I'm still kind of confused here. Going into the sun? Lifemate? And you still haven't explained what the heck a Carpathian is. Are you sure that you're not going to eat me or you know sacrifice me to some ancient god that I never knew existed? I'd rather not be a sacrifice the whole heart ripped from the chest thing is kind of gross and –mmph."

Wow. Mr. Grabby Hands was multitalented. He was a really good kisser too; he could give Mr. Naughty tongue a run for his money. He understood why he was named fire. He absolutely ravaged Xander's mouth exploring every nook in cranny with such passion that it made Xander's head spin. Kaj took his time a bit more and had long and drugging kisses, but were no less passionate than Nuri's.

God. Xander loved twins. He couldn't wait to find out every difference between them though. Physically, sexually, emotionally.

Xander broke the kiss panting, confused and panicking.

This couldn't be good. He was thinking long-term. Xander never thought about long-term commitments especially when they could still want to kill him or something. Maybe he should get out of Nuri's lap because the moment those hands of his came into play it was over for the Xanman. He tried to stand up and actually made it a good half a foot before Kaj drug him down into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

Kaj pressed him lips to Xander's neck.

"Please do not fear us Xander. I know that this is confusing, but we have much to explain. Afterward…if you wish to leave us…you may." The words were low and pained. They made Xander's heart ache. He relaxed into Kaj's arms. He would let them explain this a bit more; they had given him a choice which was a lot more than some of other people or demons did. Who knows maybe this could be a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own buffy the vampire slayer or the Carpathian series

"_thinking_"

"talking"

Chapter 3

Giles POV

"Fire and Earth…" Giles mumbled. He turned the words over and over in his mind. They tickled some long dusted over information in the back of his mind, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why they were important. He looked at the twins in front of him as they calmed Xander down.

Fire and Earth.

Fire and Earth Carpathians.

Fire…and Earth…Carpathians.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Gah!" Xander almost jumped out of the arms of one of the Carpathians, "don't scare me like that G-man my poor heart can only take so much!"

"Xander, I don't think you quite fully understand the situation that you are in-"

"Well, duh."

"-these are the missing princes of the Carpathian race!"

"Missing what?" Xander squeaked.

Xander POV

Xander looked at Kaj as he heard the man, Carpathian…humanoid male sigh. He frowned at his new lifemate, whatever that was.

"Xander no understand. You explain now."

Kaj and Nuri exchanged looks.

"We had not intended to tell you so soon since there were many other more important things that we should be discussing." Kaj said.

"But we are indeed the princes of the Carpathian race. There are others, but Giles reaction makes us suspect that our disappearance caused a stir. Enough that some of the humans, most notably The Watchers Council, picked it up as well." Nuri finished.

Xander liked the whole finishing each other's thoughts thing. It was kind of hot. He pushed that thought to the side for now. He would make them explain that bit later, but for now they needed to work on the whole Carpathian/lifemate thing. Too much was going on here and Xander had the feeling that he was going to need a box of Twinkies and a cheesy sci-fi movie marathon to recover because his brain was sure to melt.

"So…princes? We can work that out later. Let's concentrate on the whole lifemate thing for now. Exactly what is a lifemate? I want details too, you can't just claim to be the 'other halves' or 'thirds' of my soul. However the heck this applies here…anyways…so lifemate?" Xander asked them.

Giles picked up his glasses from the floor and coughed slightly, drawing their attention.

"Despite how interested I am in hearing this I think that it would be best if someone gave me the, ah, details later. For now this talk is too…personal for me to be a part of." Giles frowned at the cracked lenses. He hadn't broken his glasses like that in a long time. It's a good thing he had another dozen pairs back at his house. The demon killing business was very dangerous after all and he needed back up spectacles just in case.

Xander looked at Giles strangely, but shrugged. He climbed out of the mysterious twins' laps and swatted at Nuri's hands when he tried to hold on.

"Hey you. No touchy, 'cause then we'll get distracted and that's of the bad right now." Xander wagged his finger at the way too hot Carpathian male.

Nuri flashed him a grin and Xander's heart skipped a beat. Oh that had to be illegal. Was Kaj smirking? Crap they couldn't hear his heart beating could they? He locked gazes with Kaj and the male sent him a smoldering look. Xander's heart skipped another beat. Kaj smirked and Nuri chuckled.

Crap! They could hear it.

Xander blushed and turned to Giles.

"Um. I guess we'll be seeing you G-man. I'll fill you in when these guys fill me in." Xander turned red, "uh I meant when they tell me. Yup. No naughty thoughts here. Nope, totally innocent thinking going on. Er…I'll just leave now." Xander damn near ran out of that room Nuri and Kaj hot on his heels.

Halfway down the street Nuri sidled up to him and wrapped one of his arms around his waist loosely. Kaj took his opposite hand, and Xander tried his damnedest to ignore them and his blush on the way back to his place. Thank god that he bought his own house. His parents would have flipped if they had seen him with these two.

As they came to the front door Xander cast a quick nervous glance at Nuri. Kaj loosened his grip on his hand and allowed Xander to open the door.

Once inside things were better for Xander.

Once they made it to the bedroom things were going great.

It wasn't until Xander was pressed onto his back against the bed that he realized what was going on. Nuri once again had his tongue down his throat and Kaj was working on getting his pants off. Xander had stopped thinking with his upper head the moment they walked through the door. It was more like a blackout actually. What the hell? Was he run by hormones or something….okay so maybe he was just a little, but he thought he had more self-control than this. He stilled Kaj's hands on his zipper and broke the kiss with Nuri.

"Talk now. Naughty touching later, well unless the talk was of the bad. Wait. This isn't going to be like The Talk right? That would be kind of awkward and I'm pretty sure I don't need that kind of talk. Unless you were working on the showing part right now. You know, like Show and Tell? Or was this kind of like-".

"Xander." He didn't know which one said it, but it served its purpose and made him stop babbling nonsense. Oh god. He hadn't had a babbling spree that bad in a long time. He smiled sheepishly at Nuri.

"Sorry about that. I guess I'm just kind of freaked and worried about this talk."

Nuri nodded.

"It's understandable. Are you ready?"

Wow. That statement can be followed by so many naughty and pleasurable acts. Xander shook those thoughts out of his head. He had such a dirty mind lately, was there soap for that?

"Yeah. Let's get this over with."

They rearranged themselves comfortably on the bed so that Xander was in Kaj's lap and facing Nuri. He shivered as he felt Kaj gently kiss his neck.

"Hey buddy, lips off the Xanman." He felt Kaj smile against his neck before pulling back.

"As you wish."

Xander focused on Nuri and nodded.

"We are Carpathians. Our race has been around for many millennia, but we are few in numbers compared to the humans. We resemble the fictional vampire in that we need blood to survive, cannot survive long in the sun, and we do not age. However, we are nothing like your demonic vampires. We retain our souls, our sense of self. We have many gifts. We can change our form, create objects, and use telepathy. Despite our many gifts our race is in danger. Around their two hundredth year the males of our species lose their emotions, and we are unable to see color. We only regain our emotions if we find our lifemate, or if we kill a human by draining them." Nuri scanned Xander's features to see how he was dealing. Xander seemed to be processing the information rather well and he nodded for Nuri to continue.

"Our race has produced few females and many Carpathian females are not giving birth at all. There are too many males and few of us are finding our lifemate. Kaj and I were in tune to…the earth's energy during our imprisonment. Apparently, some Carpathian males are finding their lifemate in human woman. Prince Mikhail, our older brother, has taken a human woman as his lifemate. The women are able to be turned into Carpathians by blood exchanges. They are also able to give birth to children, female children."

Xander was feeling some kind of way and it wasn't a good kind of way either. The way Nuri had been talking every male paired up with a female and the last time Xander had checked, which was this morning in the shower, he was a male. He was very, very much male. How can he be their lifemate if he was a male? How could he give them children? Hell, how could he be the lifemate to both of them at once? Something fishy was going on here.

"I'm not a girl." Xander said and gasped as he felt Kaj grope him.

"We know. Our brother and I are not…traditional Carpathians to say the least." Kaj said before giving Xander's quickly hardening cock one last light squeeze before letting it go. Nuri smirked at them.

"Nuri and I are the product of a very unfortunate event that occurred to our mother. When she was in her early weeks of pregnancy she crossed paths with a vengeful sorceress that had been scorned by our father." Xander was seeing a pattern here.

"Our mother was cursed by the sorceress, and instead of one child she had two."

"So what's the curse part here?" Xander asked confused, "tons of dirty diapers?"

Kaj chuckled.

"No. The spell twisted into something else instead of killing one child it merely split us in half. Kaj and I share a soul because we should have been one person, but we retain separate personalities. That's why we are able to share a lifemate, share you."

"Huh. What about the whole wanting man parts thing? Shouldn't you two be, you know, straight as an arrow?" Xander blinked in surprise when he felt Kaj wrap his arms around him tightly. Xander just went with the flow and snuggled back into the Carpathian male's arms.

"Do not think bad of us Xander, but when we were young boys the daughter of the sorceress found us. She somehow knew who we were and she cursed us as well-"

"You two have really bad luck."

"-because we were both male that we would only look at another male."

"_Oh,"_ Xander thought_, "oh…okay. So they only want me because of a curse. Without it they wouldn't want me." _That thought hurt so much and Xander felt his heart squeeze tight. He swallowed hard.

"So maybe we can break the curse? I mean it's been like forever so shouldn't it be weak or something. I'm sure you two want to find a nice girl to settle down with and have kids or something. I mean you don't have to settle with me. It's cool. I understand." Xander tried to get out of Kaj's arms, but the male pulled him back and wouldn't let go.

"No, it's not that Xander. The curse took away our ability to bear children with a female."

"Huh?" Wha? Okay Xander was officially confused now.

Nuri smirked at him.

"Kaj and I are what your people today call bisexual. Having a male lifemate does not bother us."

"Oh…"Xander felt relieved and then a wave of guilt crashed onto him and he cringed. They still wouldn't be able to have kids because _hello_ male here.

"A century before we were imprisoned Nuri and I found a spell that would let us have children with another male."

"What?" Xander squawked. Nuri smirked at him.

"We can get you pregnant." He said simply.

Yeah, that's what Xander thought he said.

Cue fainting here.

AN wow. I cant believe I let his fic sit here for this long. I got a good bit of the information in, but I have to add in the rest of Kaj and Nuri's backstory next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own buffy the vampire slayer or the Carpathian series

"_thinking_"

"talking"

Chapter 4

Xander groaned as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, before stretching his arms out.

-smack-

Xander frowned as his arm touched something warm and breathing. He used his hands to feel the strange warm breathing things and stroked something. His hand ran over a nub and he heard a groan. Xander sat up slowly in the bed and kept his eyes closed. He stroked the nib again and was rewarded with another moan. Oh this couldn't be good.

He slowly cracked open one eye. It landed on a smirking, but very hot man. Xander's hand was on his chest still playing with his nipple. Xander squeaked and jumped away nearly falling off the bed. A strong hand grabbed him and pulled him back from the edge. Fully opening his eyes Xander met an identical face.

Oh god. How could he have forgotten? Twins…

"Um hi."

"Hello." They said simultaneously. Xander whimpered.

'_This is so unfair!'_ he groaned in his head _'they shouldn't be allowed to do things like that!'_

Xander finished freaking out and took a serious pose. By serious pose I mean sitting in the middle of the bed Indian style and watching the twins with his hands folded under his chin.

"So...this isn't a dream." it was more of a statement than a question so they didn't say anything.

Xander looked from one twin to the other.

"I can get...pregnant?"

Nuri nodded.

"Huh." Xander nodded. "Okay. This is weird. What happens if I say no to this whole bonding experience?"

"Then we will leave." Kaj said. His and Nuri's expressions were carefully guarded.

"That's it? Just leave?" Xander asked. They both nodded.

Xander frowned. There was absolutely no way it could be this easy. There had to be some catch.

"What will you do after?" they stiffened and Nuri averted his eyes.

"Okay, you guys aren't telling me something big are you? What's going to happen if I say no?" Xander asked. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"We will greet the sun." Nuri said quietly.

Xander swallowed. This was not good. If those two said 'hello' to the sun then that meant they were going to die! Xander didn't want them to die! They were pretty nice, just kind of touchy feely. Then again that wasn't a bad thing. Xander liked the whole touchy feely thing. Naughty touches were of the good and those two were very good at naughty touching. Xander forced himself to concentrate.

"Why do you have to…greet the sun?" Xander asked using the odd phrase that they had used before.

"If you do not accept us as our lifemate then we have two options. We could either give in to our darkness and become vampires or prevent that from happening."

"Let me guess. The only way to prevent it is killing yourself." Nuri nodded.

Xander sighed.

"Then I guess I really don't have a choice do I? It's kind of sudden and very weird, but I guess I can be your lifemate." He shrugged.

Both of the twins stared at him.

"What? I'm not going to let you two die."

"Xander, we have given you a choice-"Kaj said.

"Not a very good one." Xander interrupted. "This is some sort of mystical instant connection thing right? If it is then I'm pretty sure I'm compatible with you. As corny as this sounds not many people get this kind of chance at true love. I don't love either of you right now, but you two are alright and really _really_ hot. So yeah, I'd be a fool to turn this down."

Nuri and Kaj stared at Xander unblinkingly. It was kind of unnerving really. The twins exchanged looks and then turned back toward Xander, grins stretching their faces. Before he knew it Xander was in the lap of Kaj and getting the stuffing hugged out of him by both of the Carpathians. He laughed.

"Come on you guys let me go. I'm not done yet." Kaj released him from and Nuri sat back. Xander climbed out of his lap and faced them again.

"I have one condition though."

Kaj and Nuri frowned.

"What is it?" Kaj asked. They would give Xander anything.

Xander smiled.

"I want to be wooed first." He blushed. "No one has ever asked me out on a date or given me flowers or stuff like that. All of the relationships I had jumped straight into the naughty touching. I guess I just want a little romance…"he trailed off and his blush darkened.

Kaj smiled at Xander's very cute blush. While Nuri felt a little naughty. He grabbed Xander's hand and kissed the back of it. He smirked into his lifemate's wide eyes.

"We had already planned to."

Xander swallowed and nodded. His eyes were still locked with Nuri's. He decided that it would not be bad if he put out on the third date. Kaj moved closer and brushed Xander's cheek with his hand.

'_The second date.'_

Nuri began kissed his palm and each individual fingertip.

'_Definitely the first date. It's not like we haven't already done any naughty touching before.'_ The voice in his mind babbled. Xander agreed too, the voice had some really good ideas today.

The hand on his cheek began caressing gently before moving down to cup his neck. At the same time Nuri began kissing up his arm.

'_Who said we need to go on a date? They were being stupid. Screw dates let's get down to business.' _Xander closed his eyes and began to revel in the sensations they were causing him. All of caresses and kisses were light, but his body begged for more. A finger brushed his lips and his mouth fell open. One of the twins, Xander wasn't sure who, began to stroke his bottom lip.

Suddenly, the hands withdrew. Xander groaned in protest and opened his eyes. His two very naughty lifemates to be were smirking at him. He scowled at them.

'_Oh they are definitely evil. I am _so_ not putting out on the first date anymore.' _

AN incredibly short chapter. Sorry about the hold up.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry For the long wait people. Unfortunately, Xander won't be meeting any of the other Carpathians. This fic ends when he is converted. I might make this a series in the future, but no time soon. If it becomes a series then he _will_ meet the others _and_ you get to see him learn how to use his powers.

Chapter 5

Xander was pulled out of his pouty mood when the twins grimaced and exchanged looks. He frowned.

"What? What's wrong?" usually when people exchanged looks like those silently it led to bad things.

"The sun will rise soon." Kaj said after a moment.

"So?" Xander asked raising an eyebrow.

"Xander, unlike your demonic vampire we cannot stay up during the day without consequences. We grow weak and incredibly tired. We usually sleep during the day and rise once the sun sets." Nuri explained to their confused lifemate.

"Okay. Go to sleep."

Kaj and Nuri exchanged looks again.

Xander sighed.

"It's more complicated than that isn't it?"

"We can sleep a human's sleep, but it is not as effective as…" Nuri hesitated.

"As what?" Xander poked him in the arm causing the man to smile.

"Going to ground." He finished. "When we go to ground we literally sleep in the earth. Our heart and all bodily functions shut down. To humans it seems as if we are really dead."

Xander thought that through. It was kind of weird. It kind of reminded him of older vampires that you read about in books. Not the demonic vamps of the Sunnydale variety. It amazed Xander that he was accepting this so easily. Xander hated vampires, but for some reason he accepted these two Carpathian males in his life. Hell, they were more like vampires than vampires that Xander knew.

"So…you go underground, go to sleep and that's it right?"

"Since Sunnydale is on a Hellmouth it would not be wise for us to go to ground. A bed will be more than enough."

"You're going to die in my bed." Xander deadpanned.

Nuri and Kaj exchanged looks again.

Xander threw his hands up.

"Oh come on! What is it now?"

"Lifemates that have not been converted into Carpathians have suffered adverse side effects when their lifemate goes to ground. Extreme discomfort, grief and emotional distress to put it mildly. Even though the lifemate knows that the other will rise once the sun sets, the bond does not recognize it and causes them distress."

"Well, that sucks, but what bond are you talking about." He asked. Uh oh. He felt it coming.

"GAH!" he startled them before they could exchange looks again. "No looks. Just tell me."

"As you know blood is shared between lifemates. Every Carpathian is born with the knowledge of the ritual words that binds our lifemate to us. Once the ritual had been said a…metaphysical tie is created between us. Emotions, thoughts and images can be shared at whim." Kaj explained.

Xander's eyes widened.

His thoughts would never be his own. His secrets were never safe. They would always know where he hid the Christmas presents!

He flinched slightly when Nuri ran his hands through his hair. He pulled back his hand and Xander grabbed it.

"It's fine. I was just in my own little world." Xander smiled reassuringly at his lifemate. Nuri let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. When Xander had flinched away from his touch he had been devastated. He had thought that they had reached the end of Xander's patience and calm acceptance of them.

"Why haven't we, you know, exchanged the blood and words and stuff yet?" Xander asked.

Nuri and Kaj exchanged looks and Xander let out a defeated sigh.

"Don't you wish to court us first?" Kaj asked.

"Huh? Well, yeah, but I got the feeling that you guys need the bonding thing. We can just stop right before the whole conversion thing."

"Xander. Are you sure?" Nuri asked.

"I'm going to throw something at you guys."

Kaj and Nuri chuckled and Xander grinned. He yelped in surprise when he was dragged into the lap of one of his sexy mates. Lips were sealed to his and Xander moaned. He didn't feel the scrape of fangs in his neck, but he did feel the bite. Man oh man did he feel that bite. Two long pulls of his blood and Xander was on the verge of an orgasm. They had _not_ told him that their bite would do _that_. Soft lips left his and attached to his neck. Another pair of fangs sank in his neck and Xander cried out. Someone's hand, Xander wasn't sure whose, grabbed his cock. One stroke and Xander lost it. He gasped and shuddered and jerked in their arms as a strong orgasm ripped through him.

In his haze Xander felt something wet press to his lips.

"Swallow Xander."

So he did.

_**Te avio päläfertiilam. **_

You are my lifemate.

_**Éntölam kuulua, avio päläfertiilam. **_

I claim you as my lifemate.

_**Ted kuuluak, kacad, kojed. **_

I belong to you.

_**Élidamet andam. **_

I offer my life for you.

_**Pesämet andam. **_

I give you my protection.

_**Uskolfertiilamet andam. **_

I give you my allegiance.

_**Sívamet andam. **_

I give you my heart.

_**Sielamet andam. **_

I give you my soul.

_**Ainamet andam. **_

I give you my body.

_**Sívamet kuuluak kaik että a ted.**_

I take into my keeping the same that is yours.

_**Ainaak olenszal sívambin.**_

Your life will be cherished by me for all my time.

_**Te élidet ainaak pide minan.**_

Your life will be placed above my own for all time.

_**Te avio päläfertiilam.**_

You are my lifemate.

_**Ainaak sívamet jutta oleny.**_

You are bound to me for all eternity.

_**Ainaak terád vigyázak.**_

You are always in my care.

Xander had never felt his soul before, but now he could feel millions of ties form between it and Kaj and Nuri. It was a feeling that he would never forget and quite frankly he never wanted to forget what it felt like to be connected to these two amazing males. Xander came down from his high and shifted in discomfort. He could feel wetness spreading across his pants.

Nuri waved his hands and the feeling disappeared. Xander raised his eyebrow at him.

"That's pretty handy." He said with a goofy grin on his face. He couldn't for the life of him stop smiling like a goof. That had to be the best orgasm in his life. There was no way he was letting these two go. Wait…does this count as putting out? Nah. Putting out meant intercourse to him so he was safe.

Xander felt Kaj stiffen and he shifted in his lap to look at him. An uncomfortable expression crossed the male's face before it smoothed out.

"Sunrise?" Xander asked. Kaj nodded. Xander climbed out of the man's lap.

"Okay you two its bed time. I'll be right here when you guys wake up. Actually, I'll probably be in the living room eating Twinkies and throwing popcorn at the bad movies on TV, but that's not too far away." He smiled at them reassuringly when they cast him worry filled looks.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." He added.

Without commenting Kaj and Nuri lay down on the bed on their backs. Seconds later they stopped breathing and their hearts stopped beating. Xander kissed Kaj and Nuri on the forehead before heading downstairs. He waited for the emotional pain, but after a few minutes he relaxed. Two hours later Xander was propped up in front of the TV and eating Twinkies like he had told the twins. All thoughts of foreboding pain were out of his mind.

Xander fell asleep on the couch not long after his movie went off. When he opened his eyes again he was faced with two familiar figures.

Hyena and Solder Boy.

"Aw. Crap."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own buffy the vampire slayer or the carpathian series

Chapter…something

"No, no. _Hell_ no. We are not about to do this!" Xander pointed at the hyena and soldier. "This is not happening. I'm asleep, on the couch and a TV is watching me. That's it. You two are deep deep deeeeeppp in my subconscious and are asleep."

"I'm afraid that we are not sergeant." Soldier Boy said.

"No, no no. No sergeant. There will be none of that! You two go back to your hidey hole. My life is going great right now, and both of you here could only mean trouble."

The hyena rolled her eyes at the boy, and sat down.

"Listen pup, we have a problem."

Xander groaned.

"Whyyyy?" he whined.

"A hostile force has invaded our body, sir. We are able to hold it at bay, but if it gets any stronger we will be overrun." The soldier said.

Xander's shoulder slumped.

"What kind of hostile force?" he asked in a defeated voice.

"It happened around the time you exchanged blood with your mates." The hyena said.

Xander looked at them blankly and tried to figure out what in the hell happened between him having a happy fun time with Kaj and Nuri and falling asleep on the couch. Surely his Twinkies weren't turning against him?

"I believe that it was the exchange itself, sir."

A light bulb popped over Xander's heads. The soldier and hyena looked at it curiously.

"Oh. I'm supposed to turn into a Carpathian or something. I didn't think it was a bad thing. It seems pretty cool."

The soldier shook his head.

"Sir, I don't think you quite understand. This 'exchange' of yours is going to kill us."

Xander paled. He didn't want them to die. Despite their problems he liked the hyena, and the soldier showed him all sorts of cool things. They were a part of him and he didn't want to give them up.

"My turning into Carpathian is going to kill you?" Xander paused, "this…this is going to be a problem."

"Sir, you will be waking up shortly. I firmly suggest that you do not engage into another exchange until we have solved this problem."

Xander nodded.

"Right, I'll talk to them about it and see what they know. If not, I'll research it. Giles should know something about this."

"Thank you." The soldier and hyena said simultaneously. The slowly faded, and Xander woke up. He looked out the window at the slowly setting sun.

"All I wanted to do was mate with two really hot twins, turn into a Carpathian and live my life, but noooo. Why can't my life ever be simple?"

Sighing dramatically Xander practically dragged himself off of the couch. He scowled slightly as he entered his bedroom. Surprisingly, his mates weren't awake yet. Or would that be alive? Conscious? He wasn't sure…

Deciding to wait for them rather than going back to watch TV he sat in the middle of the bed between the twins. He alternately poked first Kaj and then Nuri on the cheek. The face cheek of course, not the other kind, but that was a good idea too. However, he wasn't into the whole psuedodead body thing. It was creepy, but not creepy enough to not sit by. Just creep enough that he wouldn't be macking on their corpselike bodies.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only about five minutes or so Xander felt both Kaj and Nuri stir. Two pairs of dead sexy blue eyes opened and stared at him. His finger was still poking Kaj's cheek softly. He blushed and pulled his hand away.

"Um…good evening?"

In a blur Xander was pressed back against the bed and a rather talented mouth was on his.

'_Oh, it must be Mr. Naughty Tongue._' Xander thought hazily. Two pairs of hands caressed his body and he gasped and moaned into the mouth above him. He pressed his body up against Mr. Naughty Tongue with another needy moan, and he heard Mr. Grabby Hands give a soft aroused growl before pulling Xander away Mr. Naughty Tongue. Xander protested before he was pressed against an identical hard body, and new lips captured his.

Soft, wet lips kissed his neck, followed by a gentle suck. Fangs scraped against his neck and sunk in sending Xander's body into heated bliss. He cried out in Mr. Grabby Hands' mouth and shuddered in jerked in his arms as he came. Before he could come down from his orgasmic high the pair of fangs was replaced with another. The second orgasm torn of Xander's body was damn near painful, but still felt so so good.

He was maneuvered until he sat in Kaj's lap. Xander could feel his hard cock pressed up against his ass. He leaned until his back was pressed against Kaj's chest and slowly grinded his hips causing the Carpathian male to growl into his neck before removing his fangs. Xander shuddered at the scrape of Kaj's tongue against his neck.

"God, you two are amazing."

Nuri smirked at him before leaning in for another kiss. He pulled back slightly and used his nail cut the crook of his neck. He urged Xander to drink.

Xander had his lips pressed to Nuri's neck before he remembered why he shouldn't. He jerked back quickly and smacked the back of his head into Kaj's nose.

"Shit sorry! I'm such a spaz." He apologized to his now injured mate. Xander turned and examined his face. Nope. Still perfect. Apparently, Xander's head wasn't as hard as he thought it was. He had been so sure that getting his head cracked on tombstones had toughened it up a bit.

He gave an eskimo kiss Kaj's nose as an apology causing the male to smile at his silliness. He turned to Nuri who was looking at both of them in amusement. The wound at his neck had healed. The trail of blood reminded Xander why he had almost broken Kaj's nose.

"Yeah, I totally would, but, well, you see…we've got a problem."

AN: I have found out the plot for the story…finally.


	7. Chapter 7

I discovered this unposted chapter on my laptop. Please forgive me dear readers.

"_thinking_"

"talking"

Chapter 7

"Well it's not that I don't want to. Cause I do. I really really do. It's just that if I do that bad things would happen. Very bad things."

Kaj frowned at him.

"Bad things?"

"Well yeah," Xander shifted in his mate-to-be's lap, "um…when I was younger I was possessed by a hyena spirit and then a soldier. Due to my overall weirdness they kinda stayed. If I, ya know, do the blood exchange thing with you they get hurt and we are pretty sure that if I'm ever turned into a Carpathian they will die."

"They?" Nuri asked.

"The hyena and the soldier are very much sentient beings. They help me out when I'm in a tough bind, and then drift back into the back of my mind. They are me, but they aren't me. Does that make any sense?"

Nuri frowned and nodded.

"So…what now? I still want to have naughty fun bloodletting time, and wow does that sound weird. Let me rephrase that." Kaj chuckled, "I'm game for the blood exchanges, but not until we find a way for my inner soldier and hyena to survive the conversion. Yeah, I think that sounded a lot better."

Nuri frowned in thought.

"A few years ago one of ours mated with a human female with a problem like yours."

"Really?" Xander bounced excitedly, "how'd they fix it?"

"They didn't," Kaj frowned, "she was a sort of shifter. The Carpathian blood dominated the animal spirit completely."

Xander's blue eyed mates told him of a woman that had the ability to shift into a leopard unfortunately the leopard was destroyed when she was turned. Xander paled.

"That's definitely of the bad." The twins nodded.

Xander sighed and leaned back against Kaj.

"I'm not just gonna let them die. There's gotta be something we can do. Maybe there's something in one of Gile's books." Xander made a disgusted face. "Ugh! Research!"

Kaj and Nuri chuckled.

Nuri leaned forward and nuzzled Xander's neck and he blushed slightly.

"You are truly a treasure, Xander."

Xander flushed harder.

"Uh...thanks, but off to Gile's!"

-time skip-

Xander banged his head against the table in frustration. They had been at this all night and Xander was going to go nuts. They met up with Gile's before he closed his shop and he turned his key over to Xander with instructions to lock up when they are done. Giles also lectured Xander on proper handling care of his more delicate stock. Xander just pouted because honestly, it hadn't been his fault that he had knocked the thingamabob loose.

Their research had been fruitless so far.

To say that young Alexander was distressed was an understatement he did not want the hyena or the soldier to be destroyed in fact that was the exact opposite of what he wanted maybe they could find a way for the soldier in the hyena to leave his mind that way they wouldn't be destroyed and Xander could be turned and have happy Fun sexy time with his twin lifemates. His very very sexy twin lifemates.

Xander gave a great sigh into his book. Research sucked monkey butt. He hummed in appreciation when a hand combed through his hair.

"We have time, Xander."

Xander sat up and sighed.

"No we don't. I don't want you two going all evil and fangy on me. We have to have the blood exchanges or bad stuff happens."

"We are not so close to the darkness that we cannot wait for the exchange and your conversion." Nuri said.

"For now, your mere presence is enough." Kaj continued. Xander leaned back in his chair and looked at the two unbelievably gorgeous males. He bit his lip.

"Okay, maybe we can start again tomorrow night. I'm sure we'll figure something out eventually. Right?" He grinned.

The twin grins sent his way made his heart beat impossibly fast. These two were going to give him a heart attack.

At least Xander had time to spend with his mates before he was changed, but maybe that wasn't such a good thing because Mr. Grabby Hands had his hands his very grabby hands down the front of Alexander's pants again and holy guacamole did that man have the magic touch.

To say that the two Carpathians were horny was an understatement. They had a bunch of pent up stress and sexual tension inside of them and Xander just happened to be the outlet

Sadly for the two men Xander remembered what they had done to him earlier and there was no way that they were going to get into his pants.

"Hey hey hey! Keep your hands to yourself there'll be none of that. There will be no naughty touching below the waist. Okay, you two? Remember we agreed on wooing of the Xander first. _Woah!_ Get those hands _out_ of there. "

Kaj tried to act innocent but Xander was not falling for it. He returned to his research.

Nuri frowned at Alexander in concern and looked over his head at Kaj.

Nuri wrapped his arm around Xander's waist and turned him to face him. Xander looked up at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" He asked Nuri just shook his at Xander and leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Don't worry lifemate," he said "we will find a way, but for now... " He pulled Xander to his feet.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he was dragged out of the shop.

"Didn't we promise you a date?" Kaj Smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

Let's pretend Disney World is open 24/7

Chapter…honestly how do you expect me to remember these things

"Uh…where are we going?" Xander asked nervously. He had been blindfolded as soon as they pulled him out of the door.

His question was ignored and he was kissed an inch of his life. Kaj and Nuri each took turns kissing Xander for the next half an hour thoroughly distracting him. All he noticed was that they were moving fast, very fast.

Oh and that it was really hot when their fangs scraped against his tongue gently.

Finally they were there. Wherever the hell they were.

It was a bit of an unspoken custom for Carpathian males to take their lifemates to beautiful and usually unknown locations. Xander, however, was unique. While they were sure that Xander would appreciate caverns full of expensive jewels (they were shiny after all) he wouldn't truly be awed.

Kaj and Nuri decided to do something very different for their lifemate-to-be.

The blindfold was removed from Xander's eyes and he blinked for a moment and gaped at his surroundings. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh my god…you took me to…DISNEY WORLD!" Xander began bouncing up and down.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."

"You are pleased?" Kaj asked with a smirk.

"Am I pleased? Am I _pleased_?!" Xander threw himself into Kaj's arms and rewarded him with a tonsil cleaning kiss. He pulled away with a pop, turned, and attacked Nuri's lips with his.

Xander was very pleased.

Xander spent the rest of the night dragging his mates around the theme park. He rode on all the rides, played a billion games, and ate so much food he thought he was going to burst. Every half an hour or so he would drag one of the twins into a secluded corner and attempt to kiss the life out of them much to their delight. They left the amusement park an hour before sunset.

Xander blinked sleepily in Nuri's arms once they were settled in bed. He had decided to sleep with them, at least for a bit anyways. He was sure he would wake before the sun would let them rise.

"This was the best date ever." He murmured. Kaj ran a hand down his side and kissed the back of Xander's neck. Xander smiled before drifting off to sleep.

-Eight hours later-

Xander yawned loudly as he woke up. He eased himself out of their hold even though he knew there was no chance of them waking up. The whole no heartbeat thing was very unnerving though and there was no way in hell he was staying in bed with them.

Yesterday had been more than Xander could ever imagine. No one had ever done something like that for him. Disney world! He went to freaking Disney world.

To think, Xander had been worried that they didn't really know him that well. He had been secretly terrified that they would see how dorky and immature he was and realize that he was just a worthless loser.

What had Xander done with his life? He was nothing but a loser doomed to be stuck in Sunnydale for the rest of his life.

He had been fired from his job last week.

He had no car.

No degree.

Nothing.

The brown eyed man looked at them thoughtfully before heading to the kitchen.

It was mind boggling, really, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Maybe he actually _had_ done something good in this life or maybe the previous one. Maybe just this once life had decided to give him a nice cream filled Twinkie instead of a kick in the nuts.

He wasn't going to question it. He wasn't going to sabotage this. In fact, Xander didn't think he could get rid of them if he tried.

That thought put a grin on his face for the rest of the day.

AN: yes, short chapter I know. Mon Chevalier will be updated next. For my readers on Mon Chevalier is an Anita Blake and btvs crossover. Xander is the main…again. It is located on same author name so it will be easy to find. Gah! I'm so excited to update that one. Who knows…maybe it will be today.


End file.
